The Best of FlyingMario123 YTP (500 Sub Special)
The Best of FlyingMario123 YTP (500 Sub Special) is a FlyingMario123 special celebrating his milestone of reaching 500 subscribers on YouTube. It is a compilation of fan-favorite clips from previous YTPs. Video Description Well guys, today I reached 500 subscribers! Thank you all so much! This is also the beginning of Season 6! Take a blast to the past with some of your favorite and my favorite moments from all my YTP's! Enjoy this special treat! Tags FlyingMario123, 500 sub special Category Entertainment End Slide The theme that is played is the brass portion of "Focus" by Ariana Grande Trivia Continuity * The clips used in order are as follows: ** Veggie cannibalism with an inverted theme song ("Obscure Christmas Party With Scottish Larry") ** Sonic falling/backwards, Eggman presenting Clawbot ("Clawbot") ** Salesmen presenting Wal-Mart to Madame Blueberry ("Dipper Does Damage to a Car") ** Trapped in holiday ****, "preverted lyrics" ("Cucumber Shaped Gifts Please the Eye") ** YoungJay97's claim on FlyingMario123's style ("A Cheese Headed Bean Boy") ** I'll be with you ("Bob Clears His Throat") ** Guess what, chicken butt ("Very Silly SoS") ** Yoshi's New Island ("Robots Aren't Dangerous") ** Pa Grape rick rolls ("Bob Doesn't Have A Real One") ** Boo, Little Einsteins theme song remix ("Achoomamoo") ** Burn me with a fireball ("Clawbot") ** Pedal faster ("Doofenshmirtz Makes A Boat") ** Stiff joke ("Robots Aren't Dangerous") ** GoG, YaY ("Larry Overcomplicates A Simple Video Game") ** Louis is important ("King George Makes It Right") ** A world of mystery ("Mr. Volcano Gets the Mystery Shack") ** Doing my mom ("Bob Clears His Throat") ** Western, Bob ("A Western, Bob!") ** How bout a JOHN CENA ("Chow Chows Eat Food") ** We're closing in ("Clawbot") ** It's a lip ("Very Silly SoS") ** Thomas/public transportation ("Mordecai Is An Eligible Young Lady") ** Shaking the world ("Robots Aren't Dangerous") ** Perved up script ("A Western, Bob!") ** Ho ho ho, living in Flibber-O-Loo ("Jericho Is Big") ** Bear burp ("The Yodeling Vet of the Scalps") ** Chow chows eat food/dog naming fast ("Chow Chows Eat Food") ** Archibald is rude ("Mr. Lunt Marries A Cheeseburger") ** What to do ("Doofenshmirtz Makes A Boat") ** Cow spin ("LarryBoy and the Moar From Outer Space") ** No forgiving the grapes ("A Cheese Headed Bean Boy") ** Too little to come out ("A Western, Bob!") ** Mmmmm ("Achoomamoo") ** Bowing and dancing ("Bob Clears His Throat") ** Drat drat drat ("Larry Overcomplicates A Simple Video Game") ** Heh ("Bob Doesn't Have A Real One") ** Shopping carts ("Larry Breaks A Dish") ** Weather whether ("Homophones") ** More wronger vs. more wrong, King George explodes ("King George Makes It Right") ** Shaking that, Jibberdelot error ("Footwear VS Kitchen Supplies") ** Jimmy builds a rocket ("Jericho Is Big") ** Cage slamming ("Doofenshmirtz Makes A Boat") ** Woah, end applause ("The Yodeling Vet of the Scalps") Allusions * VeggieTales: Most clips are from this show * Sonic Boom: Three clips are used from this show * Phineas and Ferb: Three clips are used from this show * Gravity Falls: One clip is used from this show * Super Mario 3D World: The world clear theme is used in the beginning * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS: The Super Mario Maker title remix is used in the beginning Category:FlyingMario123 Category:Season 6